1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an image forming system.
2. Description of Related Art
From the related art, an image forming apparatus having a function of preview-displaying an image of a document (a document image) read by a document reading unit on a display unit is already known. For example, an image forming apparatus having a function of recognizing a rectangular region whose diagonal line is defined by two points as an image region to be printed (a trimming region), when a manipulation of designating the two points on a document image preview-displayed on a display unit is performed, is disclosed.
In the related art, in order to set the trimming region, a user should perform complex manipulations of pressing a first point designation button displayed on a touch panel-attached display unit and then designating a first point on the document image in the preview display, subsequently, pressing a second point designation button displayed on the same display unit and then designating a second point on the document image, and so on.